


Incubus

by LogicDive



Series: Incubus [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ;-;, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Iggy is fun to cuddle, Loneliness, M/M, Noct is lonely, how many reasons can Noct make, mature for now, so I don't have to change later, to sneak into Iggys bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: He shouldn’t have given in, but he was weak when it came to the Prince’s wants and needs.





	1. First Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write for this fandom, it popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks to Nadies for reading over it and saying she liked it.

Nightmares.

They were a common enough occurrence when it came to humans, and could be caused in numerous ways. To some is was the stress of daily living, or the depression that could plague one's mind. According to the physicians, Noctis suffered from traumatic stress caused by many life changing events that transpired in a very small amount of time. He’d lost his mother at a young age and then became gravely injured in a daemon attack, which had caused him to fall into a deep coma for many days before waking. 

The fact that there was an attempt on his, and his father’s, life while sojourning in Tenebrae did not help these matters.

The young prince had only brought up the lights once upon returning home, seeing that Luna and he had spoken of them often. Most had brushed them off as dreams from his time in the coma, only Ignis had truly listened to his words. After all, he was his advisor, confidant, even if he was only ten himself the boy took his role very seriously. Maybe too seriously…

Which is why he should have had the mind to stop such habits from forming when the shy, yet stubborn, prince was much younger. Ignis had honestly tried the first few times, but had always had a habit of giving into the prince's wiles. After that, it had simply become commonplace between the two, and the advisor had given up on correcting the behavior.

Anyway, having the heir of Lucis sneak into one’s room at night to sleep was not something that should be spoken of lightly.

The first time…

Noctis had been sullen after the loss of his beloved friend, Luna, to the Niflheim forces. The only one who could see the lights as he did, the only one he could relate too. Ignis tried to understand, and would listen whenever the young prince spoke of such matters. But unlike his lost friend, the advisor could never truly understand what it was he saw.

They had just returned from Tenebrae, Noctis still in shock as the King left him to the care of others. He did not understand why his father couldn’t stay with him, but knew that he had a duty that had to be performed. After being bedded down for the evening he’d found it hard to fall asleep, but after a few hours the heir had finally succumb to his weariness. Unfortunately, as became common place in the years to come, the nightmares came to haunt him.

He’d woken in a panic, his breathing ragged as dark blue orbs darted around the room in search of the enemy. They had come for him, Niflheim forces has made their way into the palace to finish what they had started, but there was nothing. The dark and empty room was a stark contrast to the vivid dream that had hastily brought him back into wakefulness, his heart racing as the Prince worked to calm his breathing. Obviously shaken, Noctis refused to call out to the servants who would undoubtedly comfort him - but he did not wish for comfort, only understanding. That was something that they would not be able to give...

Conflicted, he sat there for Etro knows how long, jumping at the slightest sound or movement of shadows. He dared not sleep alone, but also knew he could not disturb his father. Nothing frightened him more than showing any hint of weakness to those around him. Grabbing one of his pillows, he carefully slipped out of bed, running to the door that would take him out of his room and into the palace. If anyone would keep his secret it would be his advisor and friend, the one who was loyal to him and believed in his words.

Quietly, he made his way down the short hall, hiding beside one of the many reaper statues that could be found scattered throughout the building. A guard passed, never noting the small form, and continued on his way. Noctis knew this was his chance, darting out to head down the hall across from him. Ignis wasn’t far, his father had thought it best that the older child be close to the Prince if he were ever needed. 

Moving silently as not to be caught, the smaller boy was careful as he opened the door and squeezed in as soon as it was big enough for him to fit. Once inside, Noctis made quick work of jumping into the bed and pulling the dark blankets over him to hide. Now safe and secure in his advisor’s bed, the young heir finally felt himself being pulled into sleep once again.

Ignis sighed, green eyes opening in the darkness as he felt movement beside him, but knew that it was no dream. Unlike the Prince, he’d been having a well-rested and peaceful sleep but that had been interrupted by the lump that had suddenly appeared at his side. 

“Your Highness?” He knew it couldn’t be a dream, the form beside him was too warm and real. Reaching for his glasses, the young advisor placed them on his nose before lifting the blankets up to reveal their secrets. “Noct, it is two in the morning, why have you come to my bed?”

Finding his safety and sleep in jeopardy, the heir crawled from under the blankets, placing his pillow beside the other and laid down to face him. “Niflheim came back for me, but you’ll protect me, right?” Yawning, he’d hoped to keep the other's gaze but found himself quickly pulled into sleep.

Ignis couldn’t help the slight sound of irritation that left him, he’d been woken over a nightmare? “Your Highness, it is not remotely possible that Niflheim invaders made it into Insomnia proper, much less into the palace itself.” There were the walls, both manmade and magical, plus the guards and Glaives to contend with. But it was obvious to him that his words were for naught as his charge started drifting into slumber at his side. “Very well, for tonight you may stay… this must not become a habit, Noct.” 

A light smile crossed his lips. “Thanks Iggy…”

He shouldn’t have given in, but he was weak when it came to the Prince’s wants and needs. Placing his glasses back upon the side table, Ignis laid down and wrapped one arm around the smaller body that now laid beside him. “You really are troublesome, I have not the slightest clue what I shall do with you.” The words were whispered, as he placed a tender kiss to the others forehead, the young Prince’s hands clutching his nightshirt. “Sleep well, Noct.”

Little did he know that the wheel of fate had started to weave their future that night. But in that singular moment it was just him, the prince in his arms, and a warmth that filled him in ways he’d never known.


	2. Second Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day the heir would honestly be too old to find comfort at his side, and the advisor knew that he would miss these moments.

The sixty-seventh time.

Ignis had come to keep note of every instance he’d awoke to find the heir in his bed. At first it was simply to see if there was a pattern to the Prince's behavior, but now he found he couldn’t stop. Scrutinizing every little detail, Ignis had gathered information as if he were simply collecting data for a research paper. The more he looked into it, the more he’d come to find that there was no pattern. The heir was an enigma. That said, he’d never come without reason. He’d long learned that there always a motive behind Noctis’ night visits, not that the younger man had needed one. But still, he came into the future advisor’s room prepared with some explanation: he’d had a nightmare, he was restless, had eaten too much or too little, the royal quarters were too cold or too warm; he was lonely.

Loneliness, that was understandable.

When he’d first come to Insomnia Ignis had known the cold comfort of solitude all too well. To lose all that had once been familiar, to find that one could not always be the master of their own fate. At the time it had left a foul taste in his mouth, but he’d been brought to the Kingdom of Lucis for a greater purpose, and that had given him strength. Giving into the young heir’s every whim, well that was something he’d not expected. Ignis had come to find that it was difficult to deny Noctis his desires, especially when the heir laid beside him, cuddling close against him for warmth. One might even call it problematic, for his heart had become so vested in everything the Prince was and would become.

That singular thought kept him going. If Noctis would one day rise to meet the challenges he was born too, then Ignis, in turn, had to become all that his future King needed. That is why he went far beyond what was expected of one so young, to absorb everything that was given to him for the good of the kingdom, for the good of a crown that would one day look to him for advice. So, his days continued on, starting in the early hours and continuing late into the night. Many passed in contemplation as he absorbed all the council meetings, private studying and tutors offered. It had kept the loneliness at bay, it had given him a purpose.

Now, Ignis was tired. It was the end of a very long day, for as he aged the advisor had come to find more responsibility put upon his shoulders. The weight did not bother him, it never had… but this day had found him weary, and only one wish echoed within him, to return to his room and find rest.

Bowing out of respect as one of the Lords passed, he quickly pressed the button to summon an elevator. He wanted to lean against the wall, if only for a moment of support, but he dared not show weakness where one might witness him. If he would advise a Kingdom one day, Ignis had to show the steadfast strength that Noctis would have to show as King. How would anyone take his King seriously if his own counselor could not stand beside him. The light ding was a blessing as the elevator reached him, stepping in, he pressed a button and only then did he find support against one of the dark metal walls.

Finally, he was alone. Ignis found his thoughts wandering back on the last meeting he’d had that day. It hadn’t been planned, but King Regis had asked for his time none the less, and of course he granted it. Ignis had been shocked, and yet not surprised at the information that followed. Noctis had been reprimanded, and was grounded for the foreseeable future. While he had been in council, the young heir had seen fit to leave the safety of the palace walls, with Gladiolus’ sister nonetheless. Thank Etro, both he and Iris had returned uninjured but the disappearance had caused a slight uproar among the servants and had not gone unnoticed. Taking a few deep breaths, he pushed back against the wall to right himself as the elevator reached his floor.

A light dinging echoed within the small area as the door parted, exiting, he made a left and then went down the hallway to his room. His blessed room, where he could finally find some relaxation and alone time. Or so he thought, he hadn’t expected someone else to already be occupying his bed. But, with the news that had been passed to him, Ignis shouldn’t have been surprised. “Sixty-seven.” He whispered, running a hand through his hair as aqua eyes closed for the slightest moment. “Your Highness.”

He would later note today's reason: Sulking.

The heir looks up for a moment, weariness showing in the bright electric blue orbs, before glancing back down. Noctis had already made himself at home in Ingis’ bed, the thick blankets curled around him and a book laying in his lap. For some reason, he couldn’t help but note that the heir was in need of a haircut, mentally reminding himself to pass on such information to the King tomorrow. “Iggy, you’re late.” However, the words held no surprise for the older man’s tardiness. “Read this to me.”

Closing the door, Ignis set down the documents that had been tucked under one arm on a nearby table, before making his way toward the bed, pulling at his tie. “Noct, I was advised by your father that you have been grounded for the foreseeable future. Seeing that such a conversation did take place, one would think to find you occupying your own bed.” As expected, the heir simply looked away, slight annoyance coloring his features. He knew that the boy didn’t need another lecture, yet couldn’t help himself. “You disobeyed an established rule, and this is not the first time. You know you are not to leave the palace proper, and to put another in danger as well? Such actions are not befitting an heir.” Why did Noctis always have to push the boundaries?

“I didn’t.”

It was almost a whisper but he’d heard the words, and hadn’t expected them. Taking a seat across from him, Ignis leaned on one hand as he watched the boy for a moment. “Noct, your father has already informed me of these matters. Are you saying he was misinformed, I cannot see such information-”

He paused, watching as the Prince shook his head. Noctis didn’t look upset, simply bored that they were continuing to speak on this matter. “I’m not denying that I did it, just didn’t do it for the reason you think. I was following her.” There was a brief moment of silence as the words sank in, but before Ignis could ask, he found the heir speaking once again. “She was lost, so I helped her back. When we got back others has already noticed, and Gladiolus was angry with her.” Looking at his advisor, the Prince simply shrugged. “I didn’t like seeing her cry, so I lied.”

“So, I am to believe that you lied and accepted punishment so she would be spared such?” Nodding, he let out a slight yawn, giving Ignis a look that told him he was done speaking on the subject and honesty the advisor didn’t find it that hard to believe.

He rose without further comment and made his way into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Somehow Noctis never ceased to amaze him, he knew some found the young royal stubborn and picky, but he had a good heart. Seeing he’d never fibbed to him before, it wasn’t hard for Ignis to believe the story that he’d presented and found no reason to disbelieve his words. Once changed, he made his way back into the bedroom and was not surprised to see that the prince still occupied the far side of his bed. Shaking his head slightly, he turned off the overhead light, only leaving the two bedside lamps on and climbed under the covers. Instantly, Noctis was at his side, warming him, his head resting against the older shoulder. The book had yet to be abandoned, lying close beside the prince.

“Don’t you think that you’re a bit too old to be read too?” While the words were spoken, Ignis found himself enjoying these moments. One day the heir would honestly be too old to find comfort at his side, and the advisor knew that he would miss these moments. As for the prince, he simply refused to reply, pulling the book into his lap as he looked up at him. “Very well, perhaps I should blame myself for allowing such arrangements to continue.”

Reaching for the book, it was suddenly moved out of his grasp, the comfortable warmth leaving his side as Noctis made his way to the edge of the bed and onto the floor. “I’ll go.” The words were soft, and Ignis noted that he refused to make eye contact with him.

“Noct,” He hadn't meant for his words to come out in a way that would aim to hurt the Prince. Ignis had simply stated what he had been thinking at the moment, but even he forgot that the boy before him; who had so many expectations upon his small shoulders, was just a child. A child who had always been honest with him, who had always come to him in times of need… and Ignis knew. “Am I the only person you feel you can be honest with?” There was a light nod, and the man understood everything. “Come,” He patted the bed lightly. “What book have you brought?”

Though said, the prince stood there with his back to him, as if he were considering the situation. A moment later Noctis turned, crawling back upon the bed and settled himself in his abandoned spot. The book found its way into his hand once again, holding it towards his advisor. “Read this.”

Adjusting his glasses, he felt the smaller male cuddle in closer, his head resting upon his shoulder as Ignis smiled down at him. Taking the book, he set it in his lap and glanced over the cover. “Shiva, The Glacian Goddess: History and Lore.” He paused, glancing down at the prince. “Isn’t this a bit dull for your liking, Noct?”

Shrugging lightly, a fleeting smile crossed his features. “I don’t mind, I picked something you would like.” There was a moment of silence as Noctis closing his eyes, before speaking again. “Anyway, I just like hearing your voice.”

Ignis couldn't help himself, leaning down to kiss the prince lightly, once again seeing that rare smile. There were so many words he could have said at that moment, so much he wished to express. How these nights shared within the Prince's company had been what eased his own loneliness, had given him something to look forward to, had made him feel that he did belong. He wanted Noctis to know that he was the reason Ignis wished to become strong so he could… no, so he would remain beside him forever.

But words were fleeting things, and actions suited him better. Anyway, none were thoughts that would come off as acceptable, but he felt them all the same. To stay by his Princes side, guide him and care for him – all would be shown to him though Ignis’ undying dedication.

Stroking the younger man’s hair, he laid a cheek upon his head and nodded. “As you wish.” His voice filled the room, a warm gentle echoing as he spoke. Though his prince fell asleep soon after, Ignis found himself reading the book into the night. If only to drive away the nightmares and bring a peaceful rest to the heir.

Once again the warmth within him flared, a warmth that had and would only continue to grow steadily with the passing years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, sorry it was late... I am addicted to FFXV. But I have a very clear idea of where this is going now, so hopefully updates will come faster! :)
> 
> Thank you for the nice comments and kudos on Chapter 1.


	3. Third Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares had come to destroy him, to take his very life.

I had to rewrite this chapter, thinking that I knew the direction, and then realized that it felt wrong. So, I decided to see some things from Noctis’ point of view… how he saw the dreams, nightmares, and Ignis. I hope you enjoy.

This is not beta’d, all mistakes are mine.

 

The party buzzed below the small alcove sitting above the main floor. A flash of bright colors and overly exaggerated voices filled the room as the festivities continued late into the night, obviously excited to be recognized enough by the King of Lucis to be invited. Event’s, like the one below, held little interest for the Prince, yet the sound of the citizens and politicians were a welcome distraction considering the alternative. Partially listening to the myriad of sounds that rose and washed over him, they were too distorted to actually make any sense to his ears. Still, it was a blessing, honestly, being wrapped in the warmth and noise of so many.

So, he sat in the shadows, well hidden from the revelries in his forgotten sanctuary. It would have been hard to distinguish the man from his surroundings even if it could be easily seen, wrinkled pajamas blending well it the dark space, one side of his hair flattened as the rest stuck out in all directions. Eyes like the darkened galaxies that graced their night skies seemed to focus on nothing in particular, his fingers absently running over the small carbuncle figurine in his hands. For a brief moment, he was thankful he hadn’t been required to attend, but Noctis needed the noise, the distraction to soothe his frayed nerves.

It was almost a requirement, anything to escape the dreams that haunted him even now, though he’d long abandoned his bed.

Normally he would have got to Ignis. He was his escape and knew how to soothe the Prince back into slumber, but he had not been in his chambers when Noctis had gone to seek said comfort. At first, he had thought to wait on the man, but the silence had grown and brought back the sounds and visions that seemed to enjoy plaguing him in his waking hours as well. That had led the sleepy Prince to find an escape, anything that would be a distraction for his weary mind which had soon led him here, sitting on the floor as the noise from below washed away the sounds that had echoed in his mind. It helped and world work for the time being, but his very being called for Ignis, for the relief only he could bring.

He wanted to feel those warm hands caressing his back, running through his hair as he always did as he spoke. Noctis could admit to himself that he rarely listened to the words, Ignis could have been reading from the many documents that he gathered from the meetings he attended and he would have been none the wiser. It was the tone, Ignis’ voice held a deeper note than his own, and the accent he had never lost after moving to Insomnia only amplified the effect it held over the Prince. Yes, he was clingy when it came to the advisor and knew some found him spoiled, holding to one retainer and refusing all others. Noctis has heard the whispers, knew that many of the nobles felt he was aloof, his attitude off-putting for one who would someday be King.

Yet, Ignis was the only person who had ever alleviate the fears that seemed to haunt him on a constant basis. He was the only person who kept him sane when all he wanted was to fall into madness and let the darkness win.

But it wasn’t all bad, and there were nights where he found himself wrapped in a blissful and dreamless sleep. Other nights the crystal high above him would whisper, reminding him of the tide washing in, only to depart moments later. Then the images would come, like an old movie, showing him the Kings of past. They would speak to Noctis in the old tongue, voices filled with such sadness; and even though he’d never been taught, he understood every word. Of how they had waited for the True King, the one who would bring the Dawn and in doing so create a second coming for their star. That many had sacrificed all for the coming King, but with those words said they would fall silent, watching him with unseeing eyes.

Such dreams only left Noctis with more questions, than actual answers; but wouldn't argue when it held off the nightmares.

For they, he found, were not so kind.

Shortly after returning from Tenebrae they had come. At first, he believed his father’s words; they were simply caused by his fears from the Empire's attack. Sadly, it was more than that. Even his beloved Carbuncle, who never abandoned him when the darkness came, could seem weak in their presence. They moved slowly, as if a storm were blowing, blotting out the light over time as the shadows of unknown enemies moved closer to enveloped his dream world. Coiling around his body like a snake, Noctis could feel them tighten, choking him and pulling him under as if to force the very breath from his body. Then the scenes would change. Painted red like blood, the world around him would shift and become burnt by fire and void of life. Noctis could feel the air around him, so hot that he would gasp for air; as a pain centered upon his chest would grow and grow until it was all he knew.

The nightmares had come to destroy him, to take his very life.

Noctis couldn’t count the times he had awoke; gasping for air as he pulled at his clothes and bedding as if they were the culprit. Once he'd felt as if he were drowning. Choking, he forced his mind into the waking world, only to realize that he’d bitten his own tongue in panic and coughed up the blood moments later. Noctis thought it couldn't get worse, but that was proven wrong the day he hurt the very person who was a comfort to him.

The nightmares came as they always did, the darkness, blood, and pain seeming to be a common theme. The shadows had come with a vengeance, hunting Noctis like a common animal, only to impale him upon a sword moments later. The burned landscape seemed to echo with their laughter, mocked him as he forced himself awake, grasping his chest in pain. The hands that had reached out to touch him had been unexpected, and his mind still heavy with sleep feared that he was still being held within the dream. Noctis had done what he always did, fought back. It was moments later he realized his mistake. Ignis held no anger as he said beside him on the bed, lip bleeding, a dark bruise started to form on his jaw. He simply sat there, words of forgiveness falling easily as Noctis laid there shaking in his arms.

Now he knew regret, the dreams that had only hurt him had caused pain in another and he'd found himself avoiding Ignis for weeks. It was only after a rash of nightmares that had left him sleepless for many days, did he finally give in and go to him once more. So, it went, and at times it was hard for Noctis to tell one dream from another, the darkness and old Kings so intent on fighting for his attention. As he grew older he found himself suffering in silence, only turned to his future advisor when sleep was desperately needed. With that, he had now come full circle to his present situation: Sitting on the floor of a small alcove, allowing the noise from below to push away the fear in his mind and heart. Even though he was unable to find Ignis, per normal, the din was delightful and allowed his mind to wander.

There were no shadows bringing blood and destruction. No scenes of darkness, or the mocking cries as they praised their one True King, before hunting him down. It was sad, he thought, that one could become so numb to such things and yet fear to see them. That Noctis chose to forgo sleep to keep the dreams at bay was futile, and only caused him to nod off constantly. But such was life and it was the only way he knew how to fight back.

So, he focused on the sounds from the party, washing out everything else around him as he fought off sleep… and lost.

○||○

It was different this time, the dreams never came and in place, there was a sense of contentment. Noctis felt warm, safe as if he were drifting out open the peaceful ocean, only then did he sense the presence beside him. It wasn’t like the old Kings or the darkness, it was physical, tangible, comforting, and he couldn’t help but smile. Rousing himself from the light sleep he’d fallen into, Noctis first saw the dark slacks that were pushed up against his own legs then heard the beating of another’s heart echoing in his ear. A light humming washed around him, and Noctis could feel the fingers that caressed his hair, strong and sure in their movements. He couldn’t help the light snort, very undignified for a Prince, that left his mouth as he moved closer to the source of comfort. He had found him, but then Ignis always knew how to find him.

“Your Highness, while such creativity is appreciated in a hideaway.” His voice held a note of amusement, though Noctis was sure there had been panic at one point. “I must admit, was in quite a state when I couldn’t find you.”

Just hearing Ignis speak made him feel safe, and was also sexy beyond belief; at least in his mind. “Your fault.” Rubbing his face against the other's shirt, Noctis let out a yawn. The party continued below, so he knew he hadn’t of fallen asleep for too long. “Shoulda been in bed cuz I wanted to stay with you.” He replied sleepily.

The fingers pause momentarily, but before Noct could say anything they continued to stroke the dark tresses. “Mm, I see. Then I must beg forgiveness and strive to become more lethargic in my ways.”

“Would help.” He stretched like a cat, all legs, and limbs, before nuzzling the older male's neck. “But, I kinda like you how you are.” Noctis looked up as he chuckled, meeting aqua eyes.

“Greatly appreciated, Your Highness.” He felt relaxed, content, and the Prince found this reflected in Ignis’ eyes. “I must ask that we retire. The hour is late, and you have school Highness.”

Groaning loudly, he knew none of the party-goers below would hear him. “Don’t suppose I could skip?” It was rare he asked, and Ignis knew that. Everything was finally crashing down on him, the lack of sleep, the dreams… the feeling of happiness as the brunette continued to hold him close. 

“Noct,” He knew the rejection was coming but blinked when he felt the other's forehead rest upon his own. “I do sense a bit of a temperature; bed rest may be required. If so, I may have to pass upon my duties for the day and care for our crowned Prince instead.”

A small smile broke as Noctis closed the scant distance between them, his lips pressing innocently into the ones above him. As always, they were warm and compliant as he went to deepen the kiss, his fingers caressing along his advisor’s jawline. Ignis made no fuss, grasping at the Prince's' hair as he returned the gesture. He knew that Ignis always gave into him, but also knew the feeling was mutual and had been for a long time. Perhaps, even before Noctis had realized his love for Ignis. So, the kiss continued on lazily, his hand moving from his jaw, down his neck and finally clutching Ignis’ shirt as he pulled back. Smirking as Ignis nipping as his bottom lip, he could feel the brunette trying to keep him close; if only for a moment longer.

“If you’re my nurse, I promise to be good and stay in bed.” The words were all but purred out as he pulled at Ignis, feeling the hitch in the others breathing before leaning down to kiss him once again.

“I find that highly unlikely.” He whispered as they pulled away from the kiss once again. “Nonetheless, I shall strive to stay by your side as requested. Now, may I be granted a suggestion?” He nodded, cuddling against him. “If Your Highness wishes to continue such activities, shall we depart to your room?” In a rush, the nightmares came crashing down upon him and his breathing hitched. Ignis, now used to the Prince’s many moods, was quick to act upon this. “Then again, my room is closer and might be warmer.”

Noctis didn’t acknowledge the change in location, he was simply relieved that Ignis knew what to do when such panic attacks came. Feeling him rise, he took the offered hand and quickly pressed himself against the other's body. “Iggy, I love you.” The two stood there for a moment, feeling the gentle kiss pressed to his forehead a moment later.

“Yes, I am well aware Noct.” Huffing slightly, he allowed Ignis to guide him through the halls. Maybe the others at court were right, and he was selfish, wayward…stubborn. He didn’t try and fool himself. Didn’t think that he was anything special, honestly, and could have been happy living a simple life. But, he was Prince and if he had to be who he was, Noctis was glad Ignis was there beside him.

Making it to the bedroom, Noctis instantly made his way over and under the covers as the brunette went to change. Soon he felt the bed shift, rolling over to cuddle against Ignis, his legs tangling up with the others. “Good night, Iggy.” Their hearts were like the crystal high above them, locked up tight and guarded continuously against attack. The Prince rarely spoke his true feelings, but even if Ignis didn’t respond, Noct knew what it meant to him to hear any words of love. How his heart would race, his dedication remaining a never-ending source of strength, his love accepted calmly and quietly. 

Noctis felt the same.

Drifting off, he focused on the hand rubbing his back gently. Focused on the rise and fall of the chest below him, his heart beating out a comforting rhythm. “I love you too, Noct.” Even in his lethargic state, he couldn’t help but let out a puff of amusement as his arms tightened.

The words should never have been spoken, but it was far too late for both of them. Devotion, loyalty, love…they were all entwined and could never be broken apart. It was the very thing that made their bond as strong as it was, and to be so deeply bound, as inseparable as the land and sea, was their desire. He knew Ignis would stand by his side, and if he were to fall, the other would gladly follow him.

After all, as Ignis had once told him after reading the prophecy: As King, he must give all for his people, so Ignis would give all for his King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and I appreciate the fact that anyone wants to read the nonsense that I pop up. XD  
> Comments are always appreciated, and thank you for all the kudo’s you have given!
> 
> I made a tumblr, mostly for re-blogging everything Final Fantasy and such, but feel free to come and bother me anytime! <3
> 
> https://amid-a-lightless-place.tumblr.com/


	4. Fourth Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything had been relatively easier when they were children. When it had been acceptable to hold one another at night, his warmth calming the young prince, his voice chasing away the nightmares that would impede upon his sleep.

This was not proofread and I'm sick, so all mistakes

are mine. I hope you enjoy and thank you to those

who have left kudos and comments, they make me

very happy. Much <3 to you all that~! Please enjoy!

●○|}¤(☆)¤{|○●

Everything had been relatively easier when they were children. When it had been acceptable to hold one another at night, his warmth calming the young prince, his voice chasing away the nightmares that would impede upon his sleep. Even when they were younger, promises had been made with no thoughts to the future, to the duties they would need to fulfill.

They were simple, the words whispered between one another. To be loyal and faithful to one another, to remain a constant presence at each other’s side. Such words were accompanied by gentle touches and innocent kisses hidden by the night skies.

So how had it come to... this?

It was true that he had not been expected that evening, but it was not the first time that he'd come to the prince's residence with little to no warning. After all, he was the heir's advisor and did have the right to come and go as he pleased. That said, he hadn’t expected Noctis to look as tired as he did upon returning to the apartment. His brows furrowed as he entered the main room, weary eyes glancing into the kitchen, pausing for a moment before continuing onto the living room. Ignis watched him closely as Noctis tossed his bag down onto the couch, looking out the window to Insomnia’s skyline.

Noctis very rarely started any conversations, an unfortunate progression that had started around the time that he’d moved out on his own and had only become worse. It seemed that he was intent on allowing Ignis to do most of the assigned daily tasks, only a passing comment or acknowledgment tacked on as an afterthought, to show some measure of understanding. It was infuriating at times, and the advisor within him yearned for their days in the palace. Back then Noctis has willingly sought him out, listening as he sought to become a better version of himself.

His heart was a different matter, now more than ever, believing that the prince was hurting but did not wish to show weakness. Noctis has always been a private soul, his quiet and solitary nature becoming more apparent after the Marilith attack when he was young. He rarely spoke of his own problem or concerns, never wishing to disappoint or come off as a needy child. The desire within him to make his father proud far outweighed the loneliness within his life, as Noctis has strived to become everything his father could have hoped for. At one time Ignis has believed he was the exception to the rule, one that the prince could come to and lay all his worries upon.

Now, he’d been brushed aside, that light he’d once cherished, snuffed out and hidden away far from his reach.

He had accepted that relationships changed, Noctis was an adult now and had little time for such childish relationships. Ignis had accepted this, so he’d put all of his effort into his job. Hours upon hours were spent in meetings, discussing his charges future, the safety of his kingdom and the people within it. He became well versed with the Crownsguard, Kingsglaive and council members, finding little time for sleep. Perhaps it was that very lack of sleep that caused the current situation. Ignis hadn’t considered how his words would come across to the prince, Noctis becoming increasingly agitated as he spoke.

“As a king must sacrifice his own strength to create the barrier, His Majesty has avoided the public eye to concentrate solely on the Wall.” Breathing in, he took pause before speaking the next words; the weariness he felt sinking into his very bones. “However, it seems as though he’s lost the ability to summon weapons.” There was no reaction, aqua eyes glancing over to the still form lying on the couch across from him. He seemed so close, but there was an emotional chasm Ignis dared not cross, lest the fragile peace that had were to shatter into fragments. Exhaustion was catching up to him, and any sympathy he should have felt only left him annoyed. “Are you listening?”

“Do we have to talk about this now?” Noctis words were muffled, but the impatience in those words was crystal clear. He did not wish to have this conversation, his very being screamed at Ignis to stop without speaking a word. All the warning signs were there, flashing like a beacon at him to stop. It was held in the flatness of Noct’s voice, the rigidness of his body as it laid before him, the set of his shoulders. Ignis should have seen it, as his advisor he should have known him better, known this went far beyond the discussion they were having.

Yet he was blind to all of this. Ignis could only see a young man trying to deny who he was, and what he would soon become. A young man simply pretending that all of these complications, an unwanted future, would dissolve away if he willed it. Ignis could not allow that. He slumped forward upon the table, pushed his glasses back into place, a tick he’d never purged himself of. All he felt was frustration, for Noctis, for himself, for a friendship that was so apparently broken beyond repair. “If not now, then when? You’re the successor to the throne and someday -”

“My dad’s going to die?”

He felt frozen as those words sunk into him, he’d never said that, meant it in such a way. It was only then he’d realized his mistakes, all the warnings he’d dismissed. For one who had prided himself on being able to read the prince so well, he’d made a fatal error. Another one he could add to the pile of slip ups he no longer knew how to fix. “I didn’t -” Noctis was on the defense, and this was never good.

“That’s what you're saying!” Noctis jerked up from the couch, his body tense as fingers dug into the cushions that he sat upon. There was an anger that mixed with despair apparent in his eyes. He knew Noctis hated being pushed, hated feeling as if he’d been backed into a corner and had no choice but to fight. That’s what Ignis had done, pushed this talk upon him, putting everything that his prince feared into words. His anxiety over a life he had no say in, a destiny he had no control over, a father who he would lose. “When my dad dies, I have to be the king!”

It was always interesting looking back upon the past, and once again wished he could redo everything he’d just done. It was now clear to Ignis that this had been set up to be a disaster from the moment Noctis returned home. He had few choices before him at this moment, being as stressed as Noctis seemed to be wasn’t helping the situation. He would soldier on, in hopes that his charge would see the reason in his words, would realize they were never meant as an attack. “Shouting won’t change the truth -” He decided to appeal to his sensible side, holding those stormy blue hues that seemed to churn and writhe with the power within his body, that it left him in awe.

He just needed Noctis to be reasonable…

Alas, it was not to be. “Well, I don’t wanna hear your truth!” He was visibly shaking at this point, the air around him seeming to crack with electricity. The very air hummed with the magic of his bloodline; making Ignis feel as if he were suffocating.

Though Ignis knew he was being logical, those words hurt. It was as if Noctis had taken his daggers, plunging them into his heart, twisting and breaking him. Yet he continued to stare into those majestic eyes, knowing at this point that any further words would fall upon deaf ears. All was lost, and it was better to admit defeat than continue on. “I see you won’t listen to reason.” He stood, trying to keep the high ground, to save what little pride he had remaining. Inside he only wished to free himself from that room, from the very apartment, as quickly as possible. “But you ought to at least think it over.” He left the apartment, slamming the door.

Once again, the chasm between them grew.

●○|}¤(☆)¤{|○●

Distance, as he well knew, did little in mending a relationship. It had now been many days since Ignis had found himself within Noctis’ presence. He honestly wasn't surprised that there had been little to no communication between them, seeing that the heir had a quiet and solitary nature. Well, he had since the attack by the Marilith had changed him. That very fact was what bothered Ignis the most, Noctis was not one to raise his voice in anger, or to express his annoyance with such venom. What had occurred that evening, which started out as a simple update of the Kings situation, had confused him and for the first time, he’d actually feared Noctis.

Fear. Yes, it had been fear, aggravation, repulsion that he’d pushed the heir so far. Humming lightly, he once again tried focusing on the heavy training sword in his hand, his muscles shifted under his skin, his body moving naturally and with little thought. No. It was hopeless, his thoughts were on Noctis, on the conversation that turned into an argument, on the warnings and words they had thrown back and forth. On the fact that he had walked out on his charge, his friend. It was frustrating, and Ignis knew he would have to be the one to reopen the communication between them if they were going to move past this. Yet, it troubled him that he was no closer to understanding what had caused the prince to act out in such a way.

Finishing his workout, Ignis took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, before lowering the sword and wiping it down to store it away. With that done, he grabbed his towel and pushed open the doors to exit, a figure catching his eye in the hallway. Ignis hadn’t been expecting Gladiolus, and the older male usually trained earlier in the day so had no reason to be there. Momentary panic ran through him before noting the look on his face and relaxing. Gladio didn’t look upset, actually, he seemed rather… calm, so he knew nothing had befallen the prince. Raising a hand in greeting, it was returned a moment later as he went to pass him.

“Noct’s been slacking off lately.”

Those words made him take pause, had he come here to seek him out? It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, seeing they were both tasked with the prince’s care. Usually, they were scheduled meetings, and it was rare that he came to seek him otherwise. Though Noctis had bridged the gap between them when they were younger, turning colleagues into friends. Noctis… he never seemed to stop thinking of him as of late. “Was... he with you?”

Gladio was not one to beat around the bush when it came to his charge so information came easily. “Earlier, yeah.” Their eyes met for a moment and Ignis couldn't help the sigh that left him when he saw the amusement in those amber orbs. “If he tries to skip out on training again, bring him by.”

“Certainly.” It was maddening at times, and he wished that Noctis would have a care for his duties, but it was his job to watch over him. Job? Why had he thought that he’d never thought of Noctis has a job? Infuriating, a bit indolent at times along with the fact that he had a knack for disappearing at the most inopportune moments, but never a job. “But,” He was conflicted within, all of his time and efforts, care for Noctis, it had all fallen apart. How could he take care of the prince when he couldn’t even fix this… thing that was between them? Glancing back up at the man before him, he couldn’t help but be honest. “I never know what's going on in that head of his. I sometimes wonder if he even understands his position.” It felt odd, laying out his concerns and doubts before Gladio, it was he that most came to seeking advice, but he was the only other person who could have understood how he felt.

When he only received a smile back for all his worry, Ignis couldn’t help but feel conflicted by the fact he seemed so unconcerned. Watching as the Shield pushed away from the wall, he waited for Gladio to speak. “Iggy, give him a little more credit than that.” For a moment, he wondered if he knew more than he was letting on, but let it go as he chose to consider those words.

●○|}¤(☆)¤{|○●

Perhaps Gladio had been correct in his statement. Has Ignis been underestimating his charge, had he allowed a rift to form from a lack of understanding? Thinking back over the years, he could never find a moment where he’d purposefully undermined his friend. Of course, he scolded him when needed, but there was something more to this, and it had not come upon him like a viper waiting to strike as he’d previously thought. Ignis had come to the conclusion that the fault was his and his alone. At some point, he’d missed an important clue explaining the prince’s current state of mind. The anger he’d encountered that night was not due to a simple conversation, there had to be a deeper meaning. That was exactly what he was intent on discovering, hopefully by doing so it would start to mend this chasm that had formed between them.

What he hadn't expected was to find the apartment dark, empty, and a strong smell of smoke throughout. Rushing into the main room, Ignis was relieved to find that there was no fire. Instead, he noted a rather clean apartment, the documents he'd brought over days before laid out neatly with notes and markings that showed Noctis had been reviewing them. As for the smell, it was traced to what seemed to be the remains of some type of meal that had been thrown aside, the chard pan now lying within the sink.

Gladio had been right. He'd been underestimating Noctis due to his own aggravation, he’d only looked at what he saw before him, never noting the effort the heir had been putting in. It stung, knowing that he’d been so blind to his prince, to his friend when he was the one raised to guide and assist him. Ignis knew better and decided to listen and appreciate Noct’s subtle ways.

Which lead to his current situation, sitting at the dining table across from his longtime friend as they ate instant cup noodles in silence. He was simply content to know that it was a comfortable silence, having none of the bite their last meeting had ended with. Ignis even noted that Noctis seemed calmer that he’d been days before, and while he did not wish to bring up negative emotions, knew they would have to speak of the argument that occurred.

“Not bad once in awhile.” Starting simple, he decided it was time to open up communication once again and hope that the prince would bite.

He nodded slightly, dark hair hiding his face as he stirred the noodles in the small styrofoam cup before taking a bite. “So… which trash does a frying pan go in?”

Ignis wanted to chuckle but held himself back seeing he did not wish for Noctis to take it the wrong way. Regardless, this was a good start and only wished to continue, in hopes that Noctis would keep cooperating. “It’s not trash yet. I’ll bring the proper cleanser next time.”

“Thanks.”

Short and to the point thus far, not exactly what he was hoping for but it was an improvement on the days of silence they had just endured. Pressing forward, Ignis knew that he would have to be the one to apologize, considering it did seem to be his fault that lead to this. Clearing his throat, he figured there was no better time than the present. “I spoke out of turn last time.”

Those words seemed to catch Noctis’ attention, dark eyes glancing up at him as he watched Ignis for a moment. He couldn’t help but note that they were clearer than they had been that evening, calmer and yet he seemed to be holding back. Per normal, it was hard to read him when he had his walls up like this, but a moment later he visibly relaxed before looking back down at his noodles. “Last time… you almost had it.”

That caught him off guard, trying to determine what he was referencing before a small smile crossed his lips. “Oh, you mean the sweets?”

“I could definitely go for some more.” The words were whispered, almost timid as if he expected Ignis to decline his request. Of course, he would never do such a thing, but still, he watched him for a moment, a light blush hidden behind dark tresses as he shoved more noodles into his mouth. It was endearing.

He wanted to say more, to let Noct know that he would do anything for him, but this was enough. “Very well.” He had apologized and it looked as if he’d been forgiven. It wasn't perfect, but at that moment he could see the fractures between them mending.

With the impromptu meal finished, Ignis went about cleaning the few dishes that were in the sink and took a closer look at the damage that been done to the pan. Setting it to soak, he glanced over at the prince who seemed to be distracted and simply staring out the window. Perhaps this was the perfect time to bring up the argument that had occurred days before.

Resolved, Ignis made his way over to Noctis, pausing a few feet away and cleared his throat. “If I may, Noct? It has come to my attention that within the last few years there has been a strain in our relationship that was not present beforehand.” He noted that Noctis was avoiding his gaze, wondering if maybe he had been wrong in his assumption that he’d been forgiven. “We are not as we once were, as it was when we lived in the palace together. I wish to make amends for any grievances that you may have against me, and must beg forgiveness. It is more than speaking out of turn a few days ago… I,”

“No,” That single word made the advisor go silent. Standing his ground, Ignis waited for Noctis to gather his thoughts, determined to let him speak his mind if he wished. “There,” A look of aggravation crossed his features, tugging at his hair slightly as he stared at the floor. “I… have a lot going on inside my head. It's more than what happened that night if I’m honest it had nothing to do with that night.” Grabbing a pillow, Noctis wrapped his arms around it, resting his chin on the top. “I just… I don’t want to think about my dad dying, and the more I’m pushed, the more I realize I don’t have a lot of time with him. What if he dies, what if I just fuck all this up? What if I’m just… fucked up? Then you…” He cut his words quickly, burying his face into the pillow.

“Noct?” There was no answer, and he couldn't help but take a few steps closer. “I am your advisor, but more so, I am your friend. I-I had forgotten that for a time, and I can only blame myself for that. It has caused you undue stress, and there are no words I can say to express my distress in knowing that. I will not make the same mistakes twice, and I know we cannot go back to the way we were. We are not children anymore and I… cannot hold you, chasing away for fears as I once did…”

“Why?”

That one word held so much emotion that it, mentally, knocked him off course. “Pardon?”

Noctis glanced over at him, his eyes glassy as he spoke. “Why can't you? I don't sleep well, the dreams come and I’m always waking in a panic. I-I can’t breathe, and I want to run to you, then I remember that you’re not here. Why can't you be here? Why can't you hold me like you used too? When did we change, Iggy? Why did we let each other go? Why… did you let me go?”

This had not been what he had expected in any way, but now that it was out it made sense. “Noct, I am here to give you what you need, I would never look down upon you for needing what comfort I can give. My duty is to protect you, guide you, serve you in any and all ways possible.”

“Serve.” He looked away, fingers tightening on the pillow in his arms as tears threaten to spill. “I don’t want that, I don’t think I ever have.”

Ignis wanted to speak, wanted to make this right, but he was utterly lost at this point. The emotions within him were warring with one another, and he didn’t know how to fix this. To fix them.

“It's more than my father dying, don’t you get it?” Throwing the pillow to the side, Noctis stood and made his way over to the brunette. Once again, he saw pain and saw the tears, but couldn’t see below them to the truth of this mess. “It’s you! It's always been you! The way you are, and how you treat me… the way you act and always take care of me! I don't want this, Ignis!”

He swallowed, the words cutting deep the moment they left his lips. Noctis didn't want this, didn’t want him? He felt ill. It all clicked into place with those words, and he felt like an utter fool. “I see.” His mind was blank, he couldn't think of anything to say. Ignis wanted to argue, to beg to plead but nothing came. He went on auto pilot, saying the words that he knew he should, even though every part of him was screaming to fight, to stop. “There are many others who could… serve you in this capacity. I am sorry that I didn’t see it sooner, that I wasn’t wanted. If you wish I can resign, I’ll explain myself to the King and,”

“Fuck…” Noctis rubbed his face, letting out a low growl of frustration as he shook his head. “Didn’t you hear me? Stop thinking with your fucking head, I don’t want anyone else! I don’t want you to be so far away. I want you to hold me, I need to wake up in the morning a-and see you there. I just…”

“Noct, I don’t...” He closed the small space between them, pressed himself against Ingis’ body, burying his face into his shirt as he arms wrapped around Ignis’ neck. A part of him realized that Noctis was shaking and instinctively held him, pulling him closer. It was like they were children again, holding one another, comforting and needing one another once again.

“I love you, Ignis.” Swallowing hard as those words left the other's lips, Ignis couldn’t help but think that he was a damned fool. “I love you. I have for a long time, and it just wasn’t right. I thought it wasn’t right, so I just held it all in but not having you near me hurt. The stress got to me and then seeing my father on TV and you nagging me about the stupid fucking reports.” Noct couldn't help but laugh, though it came out very strained. “I snapped, and I said things I never meant to say. I know you don’t feel the same, and I don’t want you to pretend because of some duty you think you have to me. I just needed to get it out before it drove me crazy. I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry. Please, don’t go away. Don’t abandon me.”

Ignis found he couldn’t let the prince go, so they stood there in silence as Noctis cried into his shirt, clinging to him as if he’d disappear. He tried to process everything the prince had just let out in a flood of words, and he was drowning in them, knowing that Noctis stood there in his arms shaking and waiting for the rejection to come. Finally, he couldn’t stand the silence and the sobs any longer when he felt Noctis start to pull away. Ignis held on tighter, finally finding the words to say. “Do you mean it?”

“Yes,” He whispered, too afraid to look him in the eyes. “I just can’t lose you. I promise I won’t bother you with any of this.” Noct glanced up for a moment, looking a mess. “You’re my advisor, just stay at my side and I won’t say-” Ignis cut him off, his mouth crashing down upon the princes, the kiss deepening in an instant as if he could find the truth within his taste. He could feel Noctis clinging to him desperately until they had to break apart for air, red-faced and gasping but never releasing one another. “Ignis.”

Noctis was crying again, but he could tell that it wasn’t from a deeply hidden sadness. Here could see the confusion, hope, and happiness in those eyes that were a mirror of Ignis’ own heart. “Noctis, I have loved you for years. I felt it was inappropriate, and that you would never reciprocate my feelings. I said nothing, and now I can see that it drove us apart. Forgive me for being so thoughtless, to never consider that you might feel as I feel.”

The laugh that left Noctis was one of the sweetest sounds that he’d heard in a very long time. Ignis held him closer, feeling him nuzzle into his neck as he spoke. “Idiot, I should be saying that.”

“No,” Stroking the other's hair back from his face, Ignis met his gaze. “I should have seen this, I should have known your heart. I am not always as wise as I am given credit, and due to this, I did you harm for I am supposed to know you better than I know myself. I was blind to your pain, and never realized that it was a mirror of my own struggles every day when I awoke without you by my side.”

For the second time that day he was struck, watching as Noctis gave him one of the most loving and tender smiles he’d ever seen. Feeling him pull away, the prince tugged at his hand as he pulled him towards the bedroom. “You’ll stay, right?” He whispered, “I need you here, Ignis. Your place is supposed to be at my side, isn’t it? It’s not a command, it’s not a stupid order… I am asking you. Stay by my side?”

He knew he was in deep, and now he would never be able to deny his gentle prince anything. Taking Noct’s advice, he stopped thinking a moment and realized that this was all he ever wanted. To be here with him. “Always, Noct.”

After all, home is where the heart is, and Noctis would always be his home.

●○|}¤(☆)¤{|○●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis glanced down at the prince that laid in his arms, stroking his fingers though dark tresses. "Noct, may I ask a question?" Hearing him let out a content hum, he continued on. "Did, by chance, Gladio know of your affections for me?" 
> 
> Noctis went stiff in his arms at those words. "Um, maybe... why?"
> 
> Well, that explained the amused look when they had met in the hall. That ass had known the problem from the start, and had not even tried to help rectify the situation. "It doesn't matter my love. Just a passing thought, now... where were we?"
> 
> He'd get his revenge on the Shield at a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it… I have more, and hopefully it will be up soon. :3


End file.
